One of Those Days
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: [One-Shot] Sam is having a horrible day but "someone" decides to rescue her from it.


Title: One of Those Days  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: Sam is having the worst day of her life but someone has other plans for the day.  
  
Author's Note: I had a completely horrible day yesterday and this is what became of it, I only wish my day ended like Sam's. But I can thankfully say that my day was a whole lot better today, much in part to some shopping and an early birthday card! Thanks Jarrod.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 which maybe a good thing, who knows what I would do with Jack, Daniel and Jonas, well I know but lets not go there! I also don't own the songs that appear within the story they're just there to further along the SG-1 characters that I don't own. I do own the plot though.  
  
-----------------  
  
'It's going to be one of those days.' Sam thought to herself as she drove to work. She made a sharp right turn and felt the wheels slip on the wet pavement, 'Okay, I'm late but not late enough to drive like Bo Duke,' Sam mentally chided herself as she began to slower.  
  
'First, my alarm clock's batteries gave out,' Sam said recounting what had happened to herself. 'Next, I wake up forty-five minutes late and rush though a shower, which I managed to bang my head upon getting out.' Subconsciously, Sam touched the Band-Aid on her forehead at that thought. 'Then I manage to burn myself with my coffee and at the same time ruin my outfit for this morning, granted I was going to change out of it once I got on base but still, that blouse is dry-clean only.'   
  
Taking the next turn Sam finally watched as the base rolled into sight. 'Thank God, I'm not too late.'  
  
Rolling into the parking area that, though not officially, was generally "reserved" for SG-1, Sam found no parking whatsoever. 'The day is just getting better and better.' Sam sighed.  
  
Five minutes later Sam managed to find a parking space that was big enough for her to fit her car into, 'Geez if people *actually* knew how to drive and didn't hog two spaces that wouldn't have taken so much time!'  
  
Since the parking space wasn't anywhere near an access door, Sam had quite a walk ahead of her but halfway though it her luck managed to kick in *again* as it began to pour, like the Heavens spilt apart and had all of the Pacific Ocean inside of them. Having to choose between getting soaked or running the last bit of the distance, Sam settled for the run. Two minutes later she arrived.  
  
'Damn shoes.' Sam cursed as she held her right high heel in one hand and the heel in another. Once she got to the door she realized that she had left her nice, little, shinny cardkey on her dashboard. 'Oh, this is so not my day.' She thought as she turned back.  
  
Sam finally managed to get inside of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex and she immediately headed to the nearest elevator, 'Thank God I keep a spare pair of clothes in my office.' But that was also not meant to be.  
  
"Major Carter!" an MP called from his post down the hall. Sam stopped and turned around, dripping a good size puddle on the floor as she did so. "Um...General Hammond wants you in his office immediately."  
  
'He has *got* to be kidding me...' Sam glared at him from under her soggy bangs, "Okay, I'll report to him after I get dried off."  
  
"No ma'am, he said *immediately*." The MP insisted.   
  
"Fine then thanks." Sam said turning back around and sloshing her way into the elevator.   
  
The elevator finally pinged after what had seemed like an eternity to Sam, 'Thank goodness-Oh God.'  
  
The doors opened to find a very unhappy looking Secretary of Defense staring at her and an irate General Hammond standing behind him.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Major Carter, unfortunately the Secretary must be leaving as on his said departure time." Hammond said as the Secretary of Defense walked into the elevator and Sam stumbled out. The doors shut before Sam could say a word and she was suddenly trapped with a very angry General.  
  
"My office, *now*." He growled and Sam followed reluctantly.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing waltzing in here so late and looking like you just swam the length of an Olympic swimming pool!" Hammond bellowed as Sam stood at attention in front of his desk, he said she couldn't sit-down since she was wet.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I have no excuse." Sam said like a motorized drone, she'd been in reprimanding situations before and found it better to say nothing at all.  
  
"Dismissed." Hammond barked before taking a breath. Sam turned and left his office as per orders.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sam finally managed to get to her office but was surprised to find something out of place, a note on her computer. Sam grabbed it and read the front of the folded piece of paper, ''Read Me', oh that's original.' Sam mused.  
  
'Don't worry about Hammond, he's nervous because Kayla is giving her first recital and he needs to leave early so he wants to make sure everything here isn't going to fall apart without him.  
  
What you should be worrying about are those soaking wet clothes you're wearing, are you trying to catch cold on me? Check the bag on the floor on the other side of your desk, everything should fit.'  
  
Sam cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, that's what the entire note said. She walked around her desk and found a bag in front of it. The side said 'Nordstrom' on it and inside Sam found a tight, flare leg pair of kakis, a tight, white turtle neck with no sleeves and a black leather jacket that fell to the top of her hips as well as another note.  
  
'Now doesn't that look more comfortable than what you're wearing? I really like the jacket; it's not really stiff like new leather, a rare quality indeed. Anyway what's a new outfit without shoes? Check under your desk.'  
  
A smile crawled itself across Sam's face, the first all day. She went back around her desk and pulled out her chair and sure enough there was a bag tucked away beneath it. She pulled it out and found a box inside. It harbored ankle high black leather boots with a slight heel and a third note.  
  
'They go perfect with the jacket; trust me. There is also a pair of socks underneath them since your right one got pretty ruined. Anyway check your mug.'  
  
Sam glanced up from the note to see her steel travel mug sitting beside her keyboard, she picked it up and was surprised to feel heat radiating from inside. She took a quick sip and found freshly ground Brazilian coffee inside, she smiled wider at the warmth and a little shutter even ran though her body. She reached down to put the mug back when she saw a fourth note stuck where the mug had been sitting. She picked up the note and put down the mug, excited to read more.  
  
'There doesn't that feel better? At four-fifty a pound I hope so.   
  
Okay so you have the clothes, the shoes and the coffee, what's missing now? How about a little music, go turn on your radio.'  
  
Sam had to do everything to in her power keep herself from running to the small radio that was nestled away in a corner of her office. She flicked it on and was surprised to hear a different call sign than she usually had programmed. Suddenly the DJ began talking, "*All righty then folks I've got a request coming to ya, this is from Jack to Sam, your boy wants me to tell you to bust out one of your million dollar smiles and have a good day sweetheart!*"   
  
Sam actually laughed out loud when she heard the song start and within moments she found herself rocking to the rhythm of Roy Orbison's "Pretty Woman".   
  
'God, he is the sweetest man on the planet, hell all of the universe.' Sam smiled at herself as she thought of her handsomely heroic CO sitting just a few floors away from her current position.  
  
Then she got an idea...  
  
-----------------  
  
"*Okay, here's a funny little thing,*" the DJ called from over Jack's portable radio, Jack glanced up from his GameBoy and looked at the little black box. "*That message that we aired a few minutes ago from Jack to Sam, well we just received a message from Sam to Jack! Jackie boy Sammie says that you made her day and she wants to dedicate this song to you!*"  
  
Jack's face lit up in a smile when he heard the message and widened when he heard the song, a cover of "(You make me feel like a) Natural Woman". He put the GameBoy down and leaned back in his chair, listening to the song. Halfway though the song, his phone rang, "I take it you liked your gifts."  
  
"Thank you, you really don't know what they did for me." Sam's voice carried over the receiver.  
  
"We all have bad days." Jack answered even though there was no question.  
  
"Well I'm not having one anymore." Sam said, her voice suddenly echoing itself. Jack turned around in his chair to find Sam standing in the doorway donning her brand new outfit and shoes, her mug in one hand and her cell phone in the other.  
  
Slowly Jack put down his phone and Sam closed hers in conjunction. He smiled at her, "Well look at you, all dressed up and no where to go."   
  
She gave him one of her million dollar grins, "Well I was thinking about having a little lunch."  
  
"Really?" Jack asked with a little extra something in his voice.  
  
"Really." Sam answered. "Would you like to come along?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't want that pretty new outfit of yours to get wet now would I?" Jack asked as he stood up and pulled an umbrella out from behind his desk. He walked over to her and held his arm out. She didn't hesitate for a moment; she just took it. As the pair walked down the corridor to the nearest elevator Jack gave Sam a quick glance, "Who got you that outfit? It's fabulous."   
  
"Oh this old thing? Just a not-so-secret admirer." Sam answered.  
  
"Should I be jealous?" Jack asked sarcastically.  
  
"Naw, you got him beat by a mile." Sam said looking deeply into Jack's twinkling brown eyes.  
  
"Glad to hear it." Jack said as they walked into the elevator, "I was afraid was going to have to beat somebody up."  
  
Sam burst into laughter just as the doors were closing. It turned out to be one of those days, but never in the way that Sam expected it to be.  
  
-----------------  
  
After Note: There you have it, if only Jack rescued me from my bad day! Please read and review! 


End file.
